Fear
by Lovely Personality
Summary: Akira Morizaki has just started attending Cross Academy. After her first day Zero Kiryu becomes her gaurd. Romance, work in progress. Fear. Rated T


**Disclaimer :** I don't own Vampire Night. Never have, never will T_T please don't take down my story.

**Fear **

"Akira Morizaki. Welcome."

"Thank you, Chairman Cross." I smiled at the chairman, who was sitting behind a big oak desk.

"As you know the Night Class is for vampires. You should know that drinking blood is taboo here at the academy. Vampires are not allowed to leave campus."

"I understand." I nodded.

"Good, now I'll have someone escort you, maybe Yuuki since she was a prefect- oh I know! Zero will escort you to the Moon dormitory."

There was a knock at the door, a guy came in wearing a black school uniform. His hair was silver, and his eyes were amethyst.

"You called me, headmaster." he said.

"Yes, this is Akira Morizaki. She's new and I want you to give her a tour of the school building." the chairman said in an overly cheerful voice.

"Fine." Zero sighed, walking out the door, with me following.

We didn't talk on the way. He walked fast, with his hands in his pant pockets, completely ignoring my very presence. I don't know if he hates me, or he's just in a bad mood. If I had a connection to him, then maybe...

"This is the Moon dormitory. It's separate from the Sun dormitory. Classes begin at night, the gates open at seven." Zero said emotionlessly, we entered through the gate, stopping by the gatekeeper, who nodded at us to go ahead.

The stone path to the dormitory has trees and grass on either side. The Moon dorm is so big. It's made out of grey stone. The dome-like top, and glass windows make it seem like an old castle, or a church. The double doors are solid oak.

The inside is so big. The foyer is huge. With the high ceiling, the polished floor, and the red couches. If I'm not mistaken, this is definitely a place for aristocrat vampires.

Looking up I saw a blonde man with blue eyes, and...sparkles around him? Smiling cheerfully, he walked down the staircase, "You must be the new transfer student, Akira Morizaki. I am Takuma Ichijou, vice dorm president. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Ichijou-sama." I said, bowing respectfully.

Zero was walking out the door, I nodded, "Thank you for escorting me here, Kiryu-san."

"Whatever." he turned away, leaving.

It's still day time, maybe I should find my room and unpack.

"Your room is ready for you." a girl with gray-purple hair said from the top of the stairs, disappearing down a hallway.

I followed her, half sprinting to catch up. She walked quickly, steps even. She's so serious, I wonder what she's thinking right now. Maybe I could- no, I just came here, I need to get used to everything before I use my abilities on people. But...

"Here is your room." she stood by a door at the end of the hallway. I nodded and brushed past her, my hand touching hers.

'I will inform Lord Kaname of the new student's arrival.'

Lord Kaname. He's a pureblood, one of the last of the Kuran family. I wonder what he's like?

The room is so big. There's a window with scarlet red curtains, a giant canopy bed, and a large bookshelf. A bathroom, and closet. My bags are already here. It's not a lot, just two suitcases with my clothes, and a couple boxes filled with books and my science equipment.

I'm way too tired to unpack, so I'll just sleep. It's still daytime, I don't know why I thought it was a good idea to leave in the morning.

I flopped on the bed, and noticed it smelt like lavender. I'll have to change that, it's way too heavy. Maybe something like...

Knock knock

"Wha?"

"Akira, it's time for us to go to class." Ichijou entered my room. He's cheerful tonight.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I mumbled, "Just give me a moment to get ready."

"Alright. Come downstairs once you're ready." Ichijou stepped out of the room again.

I yawned, and stretched, getting up. I took my makeup bag from the boxes and went into the bathroom to get ready. I applied some eye liner, vanilla lip gloss, and some purple eye shadow to match my eyes.

I just left my hair in its braid, and put in my stud earrings. Lastly I put on my necklace. It's a silver chain with a small metal key on it, encrusted with a purple gem.

I walked downstairs, when everyone was just leaving the dorm. I immediately spotted Ichijou; how could I not? The guy flipping sparkles! Most vampires- no, no vampires sparkle. That's just another myth that the humans made up. It used to be 'vampires are so beautiful they glow.' I do not know how they got 'sparkle in the sunlight' from that.

Walking out of the dorm I heard squeals and shouts from the other side of the gate.

"Well, well. My fangirls are quite loud tonight." a blonde haired guy boasted to a taller guy with orange hair. The other guy just sighed in annoyance.

The gate creaked open. The screams got louder when the gates opened, meaning only one thing, fangirls. It's not surprising, humans think we're 'perfect'. We're like those natural plants that attract insects in Asia. We appear as beautiful flowers, and lure our prey in before we devour them. We're predators. Only vampire hunters can see through our masks.

"Ruka! Ruka!" a scratchy voice called out from the crowd of students.

One of the Night class girls groaned, face-palming. She must be Ruka.

"Just ignore him." the girl walking beside her said, in a bored voice.

"I hate having to deal with strange men from the day class." Ruka said in annoyance.

Suddenly, a day class girl ran up to the blonde boy who was with the guy with orange hair. Clasping her hands together, she looked at him with hope, "Idol, I'm in love with you! Will you go out with me?"

"If you don't get back, you'll regret it." Zero stood behind the girl, glaring at her. All the girls stepped back in fear, and the girl ran back to her friends crying.

What is Zero doing here? He doesn't exactly seem like...a fanboy. Maybe he's the day class's dorm president? Some sort of body guard?

Zero muttered something to himself, then shouted to the fangirls, and fanboy, "Alright, get back to your dorms, all of you!"

They all whined, but when he glared at them they immediately ran back to their dorms. He's so scary. I wonder why...

Walking past Zero, I stopped and touched his shoulder, since his back was turned to me, "Hey Kiryu, thanks for getting rid of them."

'...fangirls...vampires...'

Zero turned and glared at me, "Classes are about to start for the Night class students, you should go."

'...annoying. Why did I have to be...headmaster.'

"Oh um, right." I stammered, jogging after Ichijou.

In the classroom everyone was standing around talking, some reading. Ichijou was reading, and that girl with Ruka was eating Pocky with a red-headed guy.

"What's the point of this class?" I asked Ichijou, sitting on top of a desk.

"We're researching better substitutes to use in place of blood." he smiled.

"Oh. So...you all drink blood?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Here it's prohibited to drink blood."

"Well I guess it won't be a problem for me then. I don't drink blood." I shrugged.

There was silence. I felt everyone's eyes on me.

"Did I say something?" I looked around me, embarrassed by all the attention.

The blonde boy from before looked at me, shouting, "Are you saying you've _never _tasted blood before?!"

"Well, no. I mean, the servants gave me lollipops covered in blood when I was little. But since then I've never had blood. It's demeaning and vial to drink blood from humans. Do you know how wrong that sounds? Say it in your head, and tell me that's normal." I crossed my arms.

"That _is _normal. We're vampires, not-"

"Human beings?" I cut him off.

"Exactly." he said.

That's when I lost it. "How would you like it if I say, ripped out your fangs?"

He jumped up from his chair in horror, "You wouldn't dare!"

"See? Fangs are part of what make us vampires. Blood is part of what makes humans humans. Blood is a temptation. Sure you'll be satisfied for a while, but still you crave it. Blood is a vampire's drug." I hissed at him.

He growled, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"That's enough," a tall guy spoke to the blonde, "Aido."

"Forgive me, Lord Kaname."

So his name is Aido.

"Pardon Aido, Akira Morizaki." he said.

"So, you're Lord Kaname. Nice to meet you." I bowed to him.

He nodded and went back to reading his book.

"Morizaki? Aren't they a family of...?" Aido drifted off.

I sighed, "Not anymore. My grandmother was a human who fell in love with a pureblood vampire. She died giving birth to my father. Seven years after she died, my grandfather re-married, but to a pureblood. She had two sons. But my father never liked her. One day, he killed her. Grandfather was so upset he killed himself. My uncles, Ken and Yoshiro, they were assassinated only a month ago."

"So there isn't a single pureblood left in the Morizaki family?" Aido asked.

"No." I shook my head.

The teacher came in and class started.

* * *

_After Class_

Curious, I asked Ichijou, "So why is Zero so cold?"

Ichijou seemed to freeze, smiled, and chuckled nervously, "Well, I honestly don't know."

I can tell he knows something. If I can't get it from him, I'll get it from Zero himself. I decided to sweet talk Ichijou first. I decided to tell him a false tale. I said casually, "That's too bad. He was nice until we came to the moon dormitory."

Ichijou had a look of surprise, "Really? But you're a vampire...uh, I must be going. Don't get into trouble, Akira."

Ichijou quickly left. I sighed, he was no help. I already suspected that Zero didn't like vampires, but to the day class too? It doesn't make sense. Zero Kiryu, what's your secret anyways?

I decided I would do some research on him. This is what I discovered:

The Kiryus were vampire hunters. They had two boys. In the middle of the night, a pureblood vampire, Shizuka Hio, killed the hunters. But not before biting one of their sons in front of them. The other supposedly died along with his parents, but appeared five years later, when his brother murdered Shizuka Hio. After her death, Ichiru, the other Kiryu son, served Ichiho, Ichijou's grandfather, until after Lord Kaname and Lady Yuuki finished off Rido. Since then, nobody knows Ichiru's exact location, or even if he's still alive. I feel bad that Zero has to live around, and serve vampires, the very beings who took everything away from him. To hate himself, for what he is now. Zero, is a vampire.

* * *

_Flashback _

_"Miss Akira, please." _

_"I won't dwink it!" I turned my head away. _

_"You must drink your blood. It's good for you." the servant set a tall glass in front of me, filled to the brim with dark red blood, and a white straw in it. _

_"I don't want it!" I pushed the glass farther away from me. _

_The servant took from his coat pocket, a purple lollipop. Dipping it in the blood, he gave it to me, holding it just above his free gloved hand to keep it from dripping on the floor. I took it from his hand, mumbling 'thank you'. _

_I made a face, tasting the iron and salt in it. Blood dripped from my fangs, onto my dress. He took a napkin and wiped the blood off of me, smiling. _

_Once I finished the lollipop the servant took the stick from me and said cheerfully, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I never did like blood. That was why servants had to give me lollipops, and pieces of fruit with it. Almost like how humans drink water or juice with pills, because it's easier to swallow. I guess, it was only when I turned twelve that I stopped taking blood. I fought with my father for days, I begged, and even threatened to kill myself, until he finally just told me to do whatever I want. From then on, I ruled out blood from my diet. At first, I kept on getting blood lust, it was painful to deal with, until I found a remedy. Whenever I craved blood, I would drink tea. It may seem like an odd substitute, but hey, it works.

'Kuran what...making me Morizaki's...'

Zero Kiryu. He's close. Being my what? What did Lord Kaname make him do?

"Miss Morizaki," I turned and saw Mei, the night class's maid with a clipboard in hand. "Joshua Morizaki wishes to make an appointment with you tomorrow evening."

Joshua. My eyes widened, I responded awkwardly, "Has...what about Lord Kaname? Surely he must give his approval..."

"Lord Kaname has granted it." Mei said reassuringly, giving me the clipboard and pen. There was no escaping it. I signed my name, handing it back to her. She walked away, leaving me, and Zero, alone.

"It's rude to spy, you know." I said out loud. 'Her cousin is coming already...' Zero walked past me, saying, "Your father's coming to visit?"

"We both know it's not." I mumbled. I soon realized my slip-up.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, turning to face me.

"It's nothing..." I walked in the opposite direction. That was close. I need to be more careful with what I say.

* * *

Classes went by fast today. Too fast for my liking. Tonight was the night my cousin Joshua would be paying me a visit. Something I certainly wasn't looking forward to. I now sat waiting for him to come, I didn't wait long. The doors opened, revealing my cousin Joshua, dressed in all black (not a surprise), spiky brown hair, bright yellow eyes like a cat, clean-shaved face. Exactly as I remembered him.

"It's been so long," he grinned, "Kira!"

"It's been three years. It hasn't been long at all." I said flatly.

The smile vanished from his face. He looked at me seriously, "You know I'm thinking your bloodlust is getting to your head."

I scoffed, "I haven't had bloodlust for years."

"I believe it was during our last visit that you bit me. Poor child, so parched."

"Shut up." I growled. "That's beneath me now. I know why you're here, and it won't work."

Joshua frowned, "You know using your gift all the time isn't really fair. But then again, you can't control it properly due to lack of blood." He smirked, "Why don't you have some of my blood?"

"As if!" I narrowed my eyes, "He sent you here. You can just go back and tell him I won't go back to that."

"I tried to be nice Akira, but you leave me no choice." he instantly had his hands wrapped around my neck.

_Bang!_

"That's far enough." Zero appeared behind me, pulling me away from Joshua.

"Well well. Looks like you have a knight in shining armor." Joshua smiled darkly, walking away, waving as he walked away."My visit's over. See you, Kira."

"Um, Kiryu?"

"What?"

"Why were you here?"

"I was watching you."

"...Pervert."

"That is not how I meant it."

"Stalker."

"Gaurd."

"What?"

"I'm your guard."

"What. the. hell."

"Problem?"

"Yes."

"Too bad, I don't want to hear it."

"Kiryu?"

"..."

"Thanks."

"Whatever."

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note:**ok! That took awhile. But it was worth it! :D

What do you think? I don't know how long this will be. The chapters probably won't be as long as this one. But I will try not to make them too short! So, review, favorite, follow if ya want. Much thanks! -Lovely


End file.
